1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a handheld electronic device and method that provide disambiguation of an ambiguous input and that selectively provide prediction of future characters.
2. Background Information
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
In order to reduce their size, some handheld electronic devices have been provided with keypads wherein at least some of the keys each have a plurality of characters such as Latin letters assigned thereto. During a text entry operation or other operation using such a keypad, an actuation of a key having a plurality of characters assigned thereto will be ambiguous. Such devices are usually configured with some type of disambiguation routine that is executable thereon and that resolves the ambiguity of the input. Disambiguation routines can include multi-tap routines and dictionary-based routines, by way of example.
Some handheld electronic devices additionally include a prediction function wherein, in response to a text input, the device may output one or more completions. That is, a prediction routine will assume that the current input is the initial portion of a longer desired input, such as a longer word, and will provide an indication to the user that the longer word can be input by simply selecting the completion, thereby saving the user keystrokes.
While some devices have sought to provide both disambiguation results and prediction results, i.e., completions, such devices have not been without limitation. In some circumstances, the wide variety of possible disambiguation and prediction results can cause the user to become confused, thereby requiring even more attention and effort by the user. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved handheld electronic device and method that overcome these and other shortcomings.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.